Welcome To The Zombie Parade, My Decoy
by AndiSparklesEmo
Summary: Summary in story, so you have to get the summary
1. Summary

Have you ever done something you know you would regret. If not well keep it that way. See I have. I killed a two bests friends and I killed this chick,well at least I think we killed her. She wassn't moving when we left. Maybe she's not? Wonderfull, were screwed.


	2. WTF? before French?

Before the Murder

Here we go again. "Hey Andi," Parker, my boyfriend, came up to me before French. Let me say Parker is hot but not like DANGG hot. He's 5'8 and black hair with emo bangs.

"What do you want Parker?" I asked.

"I don't know, to maybe make-out with the chick I love?" He replied. Smart-ass.

"PARKER, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! WERE OVER,"I yelled.

"Stop yelling," the teacher on hallway duty said.

"Parker, I will say this slowly so your dumb-ass brain can understand. I said that you had one more chance and what do you do? You go fuck Allie,of all people, YOU FUCK A FRUIT! And instead of acting sorry and actually being sorry, you act all cocky and cool with it. So bye-bye fuck face." I said and walked into French.

"What the hell just happened out there?" One of my best friends, Ellen, asked me. She was my scene buddy. Ellen had brown hair with bright red highlights and was shorter than me.

"Parker came around wanting a quick one and I said we were over and he didn't understand so I 'simplified' it for him. Then he got mad." I said before sitting down. The bad thing about my French class is that the chick that he fucked, Allie, was in it and would spend the whole entire hour staring and giving me bitch looks. It pisses me off.

"HE FUCKER _HER_?" Exclaimed Ellen and my other best friend Kayla in sync.

"Yea, I know right! Since, you know, I totally have a STD. Or, that's what he told her," I told them.

"I'm going to go Dexter on his ass and he'll be sorry he ever set foot around you," Ellen said and Kayla agreed with her.

Nether of them would guess what would happen that night. See, we were all invited to a big party up in Indy, were Parker and his fuck buddy would be. Just. Great.


	3. Rulw 8 Kill With Efficiency

**Rule 8: Kill with Efficiency**

It's not my fault I look better in her party dress  
It's not my fault that you left your slutty girlfriend  
It's not my fault this is how my mamma made me  
I've been magnetic since I was a baby 

Kayla,Ellen, and Me were all dance like strippers to Magnetic Baby by Semi Precious Weapons, while Zombieland played on my TV. We were all in my room gettin ready for the party up in Indy. Me, I had on a black mini-dress with eletric blue splatters on it with black 6in heels,Ellen had a hot pink mini with black splatters on it, 9in heels,curse her for being able to run with those on,Kayla had on a GIR! mini with GIR! heels,she likes gir alot. The party was at 10,so we left, I was the one driving in my black and blue Ford Feasta, i love that thing.

**AT THE PARTY**

"ANDI,KAYLA,ELLEN,YAY YOUR HERE BITCHESSSS, " Sam, our at the moment overly drunk friend screamed while clinging on the the ankles of Zak, our other friend, they were both gay but wernt dating.

"Sammypoo would you please inlighten me on why your on your knees infront of Zak?" Ellen, the levelheaded of us said.

"ummmm because Chriss told me that Zak's pants tasted like candy so i was trying to eat them but they wont come off." Sam said while chewing on Zak's pantleg, Wow he's strange.

Kayla went off to play pool with Nixon and Matt,she kicks there ass's at it. Ellen and I walk around. Ellen decides to go off with Fabio, this Italian emo guy thats like 6'6 and screams in a band yet is varyyyy shy, her perfect bf.

So yet again I am by myself,what to doooo,

"Hey Andi, want to party?" says Aaryn,my friend thats like taller than the Effil Tower, physiclly and mentally at the moment.

"Sure, whats doing around?" I ask,im paying for this later i can tell already.

"ummm Mary Jane,Crank,acid, ummmm ponies, i think?" he says,

"Anything but Mary Jane,why go down when you could go up and see the stars,?" I say

Aaryn gives it to me and covers me while i powder my nose and take a dance with Lucy.

After 5mins ,Im higher than the moon and is licking Sams face while he kisses Matts toe.

(que JAWS theme song)

Parker and Allie walk in,she's high, suprisinly enough he's not,weird.

"ANDI GET YOU SKINNY EMO ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUITE." Ellen screams,She's standing next to Kayla who is sober. Dammit its only me,this time.

"Whattt, I was having fun with apples and oranges,heyyyy theres a raseberry lets go squish it,mwhahaha!" I run over to stoned as fuck Allie and pull her with me.

So Im running down the street in high heels and a mini,pulling a chick fallowed by Ellen and Kayla in my car. We reach the old abandond crude factory that made diesel fuel out of oil,its been abandond since like the 60's.

"OK, you have to listen t Quade here, ok," I tell her,

"OOokkk is he the tall guy that has a eye on his forehead, and a nose on each side of his head?" she askes me.

"YESS that him,.!" I say and walk away, she was standing night next to one of the cylo things that had fuel in it at one time but now was leaking this weird looking shit.

"OKAYY here's he plain, we go up behind her,shoot her in the neck with this needle filled with something,kayla you look out,sydney you hit her with a shovel, mkay,k" I said in this deep,quiet voice. The both nod yes.

Ellen and I walk up behind her

"Quade told me to give you this medicance so you could get un-uglyfied," I said while shooting her in the neck with what I assumed to be like herion or something, i found it on the floor. And as soon as I did that Ellen hit her with the shovel,she fell like a tower.

We booked it out of there as fast as we could carrying out wearpons and getting into my car.

What did we just do?


End file.
